Te mueres por volver
by Kary-Wolf
Summary: Y ahora te mueres por volver, y el silencio no es perder. y ya no sabes donde estás, donde puedas descansar. Solo te quiero ayudar y tu te mueres por volver. orrible summary. pero así es. reflexiones de jake en eclipse.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer xD, ella es la genio que creo a mi sexy hermano y su sexy amigo Quil y a Seth 3 él es amor.

**Con eso habrán notado que soy más fan de Jacob que de Edward.**

Dedicado a tú, niño escritor, si, ya sabes que así te considero: un escritor mil veces mejor que yo. Aquí está el songfic que me pediste de Bella y Jacob.

**Te mueres.**

**Jacob Black:**

_Te puedes preguntar qué cómo fue el final, si recuerdo algo más…_

¿Qué esperas de mí? Me dejaste pensando en ti, pensando a cerca de cómo lo elegiste a él y no a mí. Siempre pensé que me tomabas como algo más que tu amigo y creo que no me equivoqué en eso. Apostaría mi vida –y no me importaría en el acto –a que extrañas tanto o más, nuestros momentos juntos.

También puedes apostar a que extraño esos momentos tanto como tú, Bella, yo también quiero verte, quiero ver tu rostro y poder llevarte de mi mano, como si él nunca hubiera llegado o… existido. Como era antes.

_La misma situación y el mismo corazón que ya no puede más._

Pero te amo, no puedo obligarte a elegirme, él también te dio esa opción y tú lo elegiste a él.

OH amor, ¿Qué quieres de mí? Te daré todo, sí no me quieres ¿Por qué vuelves siempre a mí?

Sí quiero olvidarte ¿Por qué siempre te acepto de vuelta con los brazos abiertos? Sé que no llevas el mismo sentimiento hacia a mí dentro de tu corazón, no es el mismo que guardo en el mío. Aún así, me hace feliz pensar que esas tardes contigo son como las de antes, me hace feliz saber que quieres esas tardes tanto como yo.

_Y hoy te tiembla la razón, te quiero ayudar y tú me dices que no…_

Sabes, sabes muy bien cual fue el resultado del abandono temporal de él: yo y me amas. Entiendo que no como a él, él es como una droga para ti, es tú sol, tú giras a su alrededor y si no está: mueres, y no hay cosa que pueda salvarte una segunda vez, ni yo, que lo hice la primera vez. Si supieras que te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, si supieras que solo vivo porque estás viva, si supieras que trato de calmar este dolor dejando de sentir tan humanamente como lo es pensar en decepciones amorosas.

Sabes que me amas, pero él resulto ser tu sol, tu remedio, tu vida y no yo. Y lo acepto. Pero acepta que me amas.

_Siempre hablabas del final y ahora te mueres por volver… y echar el tiempo atrás._

Como un hermano, como tu mejor amigo, siempre me consideraste así.

Solo dímelo, acepta que me amas, que no soy un simple amigo, más que tu mejor amigo, me quieres, me amas como yo a ti aunque sin la misma intensidad, y no lo sabes.

–Eso es estúpido, es una idea incoherente –dices.

Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué siempre vuelves? Quieres revivir los momentos en el cual yo era tu sol, artificial, pero te iluminaba y te daba las ganas de vivir ¿Eres incapaz de saber lo que quieres? Yo fui lo que más te importaba.

_Y siempre es así, todo cambia sobre ti. Y ahora te mueres por volver…_

También me quieres, y soy tu refugio en el cual te escondes cuando quieres ser tu misma, porque él de todas formas te pone mal; te pones nerviosa, no logras pensar bien, y aunque daría lo que fuera por provocar eso en ti, sigo prefiriendo que nuestra relación sea tan fácil como respirar. Saber que me necesitas me tiene aquí: siempre a tu espera, con los brazos abiertos para cuando quieras revivir aquellos momentos, para cuando me necesites. Aquí estoy.

_Y el silencio no es perder, y ya no sabes donde estás, donde puedas descansar. Ahora te mueres por volver._

Y él único que te entrega la paz que quieres, él que te escucha, él que te comprende y sabe más aún de lo que sabes de tú misma.

Nuestro silencio jamás es incomodo, nos sentimos bien, nos agrada estar el uno cerca del otro, y dime ¿Es más fácil con él?

Y siempre digo: me amas pero no lo sabes, lo sé, suena a la gilipolles más grande del mundo pero es verdad y no logras aceptarlo; amas a dos personas al mismo tiempo, de la misma forma pero con distinta intensidad.

Responde ¿Qué es lo que no te deja estar lejos de mí?

_Tantas ganas de llorar me dicen la verdad, como lo hacías ayer._

Te cuesta responder, OH en verdad te hago daño ¿Pero no te haces más daño si no aceptas tus sentimientos hacia mí?

Soy más importante que un simple amigo, y aunque fuera tu mejor amigo no llorarías por el daño que me causas, sabes que tu elección me hace daño, y por eso lloras, no soportas que yo no sea feliz, y tú a la vez no lo eres si yo no lo soy ¿Y él puede hacer algo al respecto? Él no puede darte la felicidad que te falta cuando sabes que estoy aquí pensándote como algo más que mi amiga.

_Tus ojos dicen más que el miedo que encontré, atado al corazón._

¿Qué duda puedo tener? Sí te miro los ojos y leo lo que sientes por mí ¡como es fácil! ¿Cómo hacerte entender? ¡Dios! ¡Mírate a un espejo! Porque en tus ojos se lee que no eres feliz sabiendo lo que paso, y de alguna manera quieres remediarlo, confundes ese: tu deber, con la necesidad de verme, porque me necesitas. Aunque trate de parar esto no puedo, no puedo evitar abrir de par en par mis brazos y refugiarte junto a mí.

Y sí te beso es porque tienes que entender que también lo quieres, también quieres esto que yo quiero. Pero no logras tener todo en esta vida, no puedes tenerlo a él y a mí al mismo tiempo, ni puedes hacerlo feliz a él y a mí, porque te duele que uno de los dos sufra; y el que sufre aquí soy yo y no puedes evitar sentirte mal ¡pero no, no te sientas mal! Solo acepta que me amas.

Jeje pero rechazas mis besos.

_Ya no aguantas el dolor, solo te mueres por volver y echar el tiempo atrás._

Y respondes mis besos, porque lo quieres, porque quieres todo lo que yo pude haberte entregado. No te juzgaré de egoísta porque yo también lo quiero.

Sabes bien que nuestra vida hubiera sido la mejor, tú y yo, siempre juntos, ¡OH los dos queremos esto! Y puedo verlo en tu expresión, en como mueves tus labios pegados a los míos.

Bella, siempre estaré aquí para que vuelvas, siempre y cuando tu corazón este latiendo, serás mi vida.

_Solo te quiero ayudar._

Nunca pude imaginarte como uno de ellos, no sabía como respondería ante ti, cuando tu olor me queme y quiera atacarte, cuando tu único deseo sea la sangre, y mi única opción sea asesinarte si intentas lo peor.

Pero me lo has dicho, me quieres, y no quiero ni puedo pensarte como uno de ellos.

Por eso, y aunque te ame, te dejaré y serás feliz con él, porque comprendo que n puedes vivir sin él y sin mí tú vida no es muy diferente.

Adiós Bells, sabes que te amo.

_Te mueres/ De saloon._

_**Notas: **__esta bien, ¿Por qué nunca te gustan las parejas más populares y las que son en realidad Gustavo? Bien respóndeme_

Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia y/o jitomatazo se deja en rewies.

_._


End file.
